


Ghostbusters

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the movie Ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey Kenobi and Rose Tico are paranormal. Investigators hired by the Hux to explore the sightings in The Tower of London after one of their tour guides run into the ghost of Anne Boylen .Disclaimer not associated with Disney , Lucasfilm or Ghostbusters





	1. Prologue

 Dopheld Mikata could not wait for his shift to be over as he stood at attention right near the platform where Anne Boylen and many others had lost their heads not that he believed in things such as ghosts but with the day turning into night.

An eeries energy took over the Tower of London with a bright full moon is just what he needed, until finally looking down at the time on his I-Phone, perfect he could be on his loft in time to catch Money Heist.

Feeling better taking his leave as he nobs to his mates as the echoes of his boots could be heard in the cobblestones when there was this sound that sounded like crying a woman’s cry, swearing that would had made his mum blush god rest her soul, Dopheld reaches into his pockets for a light switch aiming at areas where anyone could be hiding 

“Hello is anyone there” 

This could be a joke planted on him by Artimage Hux of all people , who loved to make sport of him and anyone who bought into the notion that The Tower of London was haunted.

”This is your final warning, before I call the police”

Just like that, a cold chill swept into his body forcing the man to turn around, face growing pale as standing before the trembling guard was the deceased wife of Henry The Eight holding her severed head in her hands. 

The last thing Dopheld remembers was screaming and a wetness in his trousers

Ghostbusters, theme plays 


	2. Holding out for a hero

Rey Kenobi and Rose Tico one with a note pad the other with a tape recorder in hand sat across a now white as sheet Mikata, in his hands is a warm cup of tea

”I wasn’t a believer before but now, I’m not sure I want to go back”,  The poor man had not slept since the incident and according to his doctor,  there had not been any drugs in his system but Rey wasn’t one to be fooled now a days you can easily pass a blood test 

“Is not that we don’t believe you, Mr. Mikata but need to be sure what you saw was indeed paranormal and not hallucinations “.

Rey winced from kicked in the chins by Rose who was hundred percent convinced the man was telling the truth and what better than to do their little ghost hunting of their own now since both are seniors in Oxford of all places , and this could give them extra credit.

After promising to the guardsman to get permission to investigate the Tower of London, Rose dugged into her Louie vutton bag and fished out their guard.

Mikata took it 

“Ghostbusters “

Rey felt her face turning the same color as his pajamas 

“a work in title “ mumbling under her breath.

Hours later the two girls along with their scientist friend Kaydel sat around table at local pub not too far from their dorm cheering to their first case.

keeping their voices down not be overheard by their peers who already nicknamed them the Weirdos 

“When can set up a meeting with the Hux” beamed Kaydel, rubbing her hands a perfect picture of an arch villain trying to take over the world, 

That could more difficult as reality sat in knowing they be laughed at before they could put two sentences out of their mouths . 

Finishing her drink, Rey looks at her two best friends 

“We can only hope they give us the green light and than pitch it to the Scfi channel”

Unknown to the trio something was brewing beneath the streets of London, something terrible 


	3. Who You Gonna Call?

Rey didn’t want to miss this class trying not to trip on the stairs to get the best sit in the house making sure her hair was in order not to mention no coffee stains on her teeth, checking in the compact mirror when she hears the footsteps that match the same beat of the girl ‘s heart.

The object of her affections materializes  before her dressed in grey slacks, and a white shirt that expands a broad chest and sexy wave of dark hair, Professor Ben Solo is every girl’s dream come true

The subject world history and he stands tall before the board, bespectacles perched over his brown eyes And Rey swears they land on her for a moment before greeting the rest of the class 

“Good morning “ 

For the next couple of hours , Rey takes notes while taking a peek at her crush, and debating if it was wise to act on said feelings knowing that someone as attractive as Ben Solo wasn’t single and second going after a teacher was a big no no, so she opted for the boring factor of admiring from afar . 

Ben was the brightest star in the sky, unreachable. Even when he stopped her at the door concern about Rey’s tired appearance, cheaply holding her books close as a shield the girl came clean about her ghost hunting hobby

.”Have you ever witness anything weird in your life that you couldn’t explain “Rey asked curious 

Professor Solo looked uncomfortable for a moment until he decided to confine in her 

“when I was younger I believed in the boogeyman and the other night “he ran a hand through his dark locks “I got home and the television was and I don’t remember leaving it on”

There was more Rey could sense he was holding back for some reason this didn’t seem the same experience Mikata experience with the aperaction of a headless ghost, 

“I like to take a look , if you don’t mind”

Ben didn’t take long to think about it with a sweep of his hand “This way milady”.

 

 


End file.
